Clichés, Oh Clichés
by Pika Yuhi-chan
Summary: School AU. Having female SCO members protect you is one thing. Falling in love with them is another. Especially when you vowed with your band mates that you will never fall in love with them? We all know that it would all end up like this. Let's just see their reactions. Of course none of this would've happened without the new cupid of the town. NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, RoWen.


**The Knights And Charming Armours Should Be Males, Right!?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uniforms are Lame – Gajeel**

**Summary:**

**Having female SCO members protect you is one thing. Falling in love with them is another. Especially when you vowed with your band mates that you will never fall in love with them? Let's just see their reactions. Of course none of this would've happened without the new cupid of the town.**

* * *

**Uniforms are Lame – Gajeel**

* * *

**Adopted by: New Pika Yuhi-chan**

**Originally by: Pika Yuhi-chan**

**Announcements: To people she knows and is probably not reading this but still hoping for them to read this, Pika Yuhi-chan has already given up on her account and gave it to her cousin. Pika Yuhi-chan and I am the same person. Look at the name please; obviously I am her just in another account. A newly made one since she gave it to her cousin who magically changed everything, plus my name =_=" **

**I thought that, wow, my stories are… they're all stupid =_= no offense to those who liked it, no offense. I wanted to re-write it but "When you're gone" looks likes its finished or something, since it's a story of one shots, anyways, the other story, Dear Diary is on hiatus, I do not have any future plans on it though. And lastly, the cycle of Hate, tch…. That is the sole reason for my new account here, see, I wanted to re-write it, plus I got very inspired by music so yeah, here I am.**

**Why I changed the tittle is also of for convenience…. and the Summary… hmm…. I dunno…**

**Please understand and if I have violated any rules in the website, , kindly inform me about it so that I could do something about it**

**Ps. I have deleted the story.**

**Disclaimer: SO here goes, I disclaim every canon characters. If ever there are characters made by yours truly, it is mine. And I think there's a future or someone from another anime appeared in this. Sorry for that. I disclaim that too.**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa~!" The shrieks and roar of the fan-girls and some boys were heard miles and miles away. A concert held by Fairy Sphere _the_ most famous band in the whole world.

So many fans and so little bashers

"_And LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" Natsu ended_

After finishing their last song, before the encore, Natsu, the band leader, got the crowd's attention. Mostly women, the guys could care less, they only did it to impress their girls, win a bet and try and or change their views.

"Yellow everyone! Hi, you see, hello, umm… I have something—t-to say…." Natsu was fidgeting, a weird gesture for everyone in the stadium that night. He's always full of confidence, so why was he like this? Fidgety and… probably sweaty

Gray saw this coming and so he butted in and memorized Natsu's lines beforehand.

"-Our manager, Manager Freed Justine, told us that we need a break for maybe a year or so—" Almost everyone boo-ed at the news but was immediately stopped by Gray himself, "but don't worry because while we're taking our break we'll be writing more songs for you amazing people to enjoy!" The mass erupted into cheers, oh how sad life will be in the next passing year.

Great

It was Jellal's turn now to talk, trying not to stutter, he said the words with straight black colors, "It is also original and different from the songs that we… usually compose."

A group of fan girls yelled a supportive message all at the same time which caused a small earthquake to occur—okay, so I am exaggerating a little bit, ha-ha, so yeah. After the compassionate message, the others looked at Jellal and noted in their minds to ask Jellal how the heck he got such supportive people.

Shifting the attention to Romeo, the younger girls shrieked, annoying Romeo a little bit but still made him happy more than how it irritated him. "I know—I promise all of you are going to enjoy it." He said cheerily, like the cutie he was.

"So be patient or else there won't be any songs for you." It was in a threatening tone but they all still managed to laugh it off, is Gajeel that easy-going now than before?

Fortunately, Natsu regained his usual confidence, the confidence that brought him to the first rank in the popularity poll for all boy bands in Japan, and said in his usual tone, "Goodbye people of Tokyo and Arigatou for coming!" While the others said their farewells, Gajeel simply bid a hand and then let out a sigh- a rather heavy aired one.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

This morning, after all the other sunny days that passed- everything was engulfed in rain. Later, after the rainy weather, Freed Justine looked it up in the internet and discovered that a storm is coming up. Also surfing the TV for any news, he saw that there's a storm coming up, but still, their mansion's strong enough so, they need not to do anything for preparations what so ever.

Then he remembered, there's something wrong with the mansion today, something _horribly _wrong. For him that is, turns out termites were secretly f****** the floor in the basement which caused their house to flood. Freed Justine, their manager, was over reacting saying they might get drowned by the water in the house.

Caused Gajeel to punch their manager

Everyone already packed—let me rephrase that—almost everyone. Natsu was still sleeping his butt out after a party in the club of Mickey Mouse. I'm telling you peeps the truth. After countless of times of yelling at the teen, they still couldn't get him out of the effing bed. Trying to flip the bed but always failed because Natsu already expected them to do it and chained bowling balls on his bed for the safety of his life.

Finally getting annoyed of Natsu, Freed called the devil sleeping in her own mansion, no thinking how the pinky will react. Especially his horde of complaints after all this, oh gosh, he did not want to think about it—but still, if something happened to either one of the boys, specially _their _Natsu-sama, they- meaning the fan-girl will literally kill him, hire an assassin or better yet, assassinate him themselves.

"I'm still sleepy… ugh… who the hell is it this time?!" The woman shaking him, shook her head, sighed, and let a vein pop, continued shaking her head and chose to not say anything to see what the heck this guy's going to do next.

*shake* _*shake*_

"Staph it! Ugh! Can't you see I'm already dying here?! Dying because of annoyance- you-you never think of how I feel!" He dramatically said, eyes closed shut

"Hi Natsu, care to say one more thing and you'll never see the sunlight ever again." Natsu's eyes shot open at the familiar voice he just heard now, oh the nightmares that gave him. Ooooooh, the shivers—oooooohhhh the pain he felt—oooooohh the countless sleepless nights! He could just NOT forget that- the nightmares that were given to him by that person just now—OHHHHHH!

"E-E-E-Erza-sama! PLEASE SPARE ME THE PENALTY! PLEASE! I still have so many wishes I need to fulfill! PLEASE!" Erza stood high and mighty, oh how she loved seeing him plea for his life. But hey, this was all for blackmail.

"Call me onii-chan first." The red-head showed her camera and started videotaping her brother.

"No! NO WAY! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Punching the wall beside her and emitting a dark murderous aura with the hint of the thunder from the upcoming storm, Natsu immediately, knowing well of course, left the bed alone and bowed down to the floor, chanting 'onii-chan'' over again.

"Good" the woman smirked, "Now, pack your stuff, take a quick bath and we're leaving." Natsu stood up dumbfounded. He thought the traveling was already finished because he thought they were in hiatus—like in stories—so why was she demanding such stuff? Sadly he didn't want to die, so he stayed quiet and went on to follow her orders.

Erza was tapping her foot impatiently, it'd been thirty minutes and yet Natsu still hasn't finished packing his stuff. She insisted on helping him pack for the sake of leaving early but then Natsu told her to leave him alone so that he could do things faster—when asked for a reason how he could act faster if he's alone, was unanswered for he only left her outside the door when he finished pushing her back.

Erza shouted his name for the last time before she decided she'd go drag him downstairs. The rain was getting stronger, and there are only a thousand or more people outside, less than always. They need to get to the other mansion in four hours. They'll travel for two hours; there'd probably be a traffic jam so add an hour and thirty minutes and wazzam! Thirty minutes before the storm.

"Natsu, I'm coming!" Without a second to spare, the said teen came rushing down like he was on fire and wet from cold iced water from Antarctica at the same time.

The two then came in their limousine with a minute wasted because Erza wasn't done lecturing Mr. Dragon-man. Inside was Freed, the manager, Evergreen, the designer and Bixlow, someone who's supposed to be important, sat in front of the other four. Jellal who was beside Gray, and Gray who sat between Romeo and Gajeel

When the two arrived they seemed to be discussing about a very important… thing and they looked serious about it. Well, not at all for Bixlow with his tongue having to roll in front of his face like that and all—oh you get what I mean.

"Oh hey guys, what're you talkin' bout'" The engine started as soon as the two entered the limo, Natsu asked the question that drew all attention to him.

"It's about important stuff. I know you can't take the suspense, so just I'll get to the point; you five are going to high school." Protests then came after the announcement; they had a home-school-teacher so why do they need to go to _school_?

"_Why_ do we need to go to s_chool_?!" This was Natsu

"Freed—why?" –This was Romeo

"Freed I'LL DIE! You know how I HATE BEING WITH SO MANY PEOPLE!" – This was Jellal and was added with a small comment from Erza, "Why did you even become famous with that shy-self of yours?" As to which was left ignored by the rest of the people

"I hate school." With a grunt, from Gajeel

"Freed may I ask why?" -Gray

"I HHAAAAATTTEEEE—"

"EVERYONE SHUT UPP!" The four was put down but one seemed to be deaf already for he appeared to not hear anything that the green-haired man said.

Erza glared at Natsu when all he did was complain when the four was already sitting down, and Gray who was awkwardly whistling. "O-oh—I'm v-very s-sorry!" after a bow, he sat down.

"Freed, you may now continue." The man nodded

"Thank you Erza," he cleared his throat then continued; "You're going to high school." He started with a stern voice, expecting no one to protest in what he's saying, "It's your vacation and you need it. I promise you it'll be the best" In his mind, he added a small mischievous _'and also, of course, the worst',_ "vacation in your little lives." He again smiled, creepily, that made the band shudder.

"Erza, can I just say something? You know, to express my feelings and not keep it inside of me and then just suddenly start shouting at everyone—it's to keep me safe Erza, please? Sis'?" With a nod, he started yelling, "What the heck man?! I don't want to go to High school its boring and irritating bells are always ringing." A provoked Erza was about to pounce on him, fortunately Gray stopped her

"Me too Erza-san, I'll just do what Natsu-nii did." Without even waiting for Erza's approval he said, "Yeah! It's boring! So boring would somebody kill me now? I don't want to go to school." Almost everyone knew Romeo was just lying, how he wanted to show his happiness and scream but he didn't because he wanted to be exactly just like Natsu. He had always wanted to go to a school since they became famous, he missed the awesome feelings he had when he was still in first to fourth grade when he had friends his age. Now he had none

Jellal on the other hand was panicking, he was really shy—a claustrophobic kind of person- and because of that he can't go to school. Yes, he performed in front of thousands— no, Billions of people- but this is different, they have to talk to them and get close and what if he embarrass himself in front of all of them?

Jellal asked for Erza's approval by looking at her, and when he saw her sighing, he already knew the answer so he proceeded to do what he planned, "Freed are you trying to kill me by means of embarrassing me?! You know I'm shy and I could never talk to anyone like 'Hey, can we be friends?' or 'Hey sexy what's your name?'" He changed his voice as if talking to a lady, but was not looking at Evergreen because he would just receive a smack in the head "...what if I make a mistake Freed? They'll laugh at me!" He tried to drink coffee so that he would calm down but it was futile, even the great coffee didn't help him, what else could?

"Yeah, I agree with Jellal, are you trying to make me suffer? Nah, don't answer that because I think you are so-all I can say is, you sure are one heck of a manager. I've never heard a manager as crazy as you." He looked at Freed who had a blank face, listening to all their complaints.

Gray was just quiet in his seat trying to think properly, "I have no objections but why are we going to High school? I mean, what if Gajeel was right? What if a crazy girl tries to kidnap us?" He looked calm but the way he said that wasn't calm at all, he most definitely does NOT want to get kidnapped

"Everyone needs to go to high school—a normal one, where everyone's around you and not asking for a piece of your hair or something."

"Dude, they're definitely going to do that."

Ignoring Natsu's remark, Freed continued, "You need to experience a normal life not the onesmells fishy here. They just don't know what. Either it was Happy and Lily, Natsu and Gajeel's cat or Freed's aur that's 'always being' surrounded by paparazzi and crazy fans." Bixlow and Evergreen sighed; they know something a. "Boys, I am only doing this for your sake- think of it in the bright side, you can make new _normal_ friends… well, and it _is_ up to you now if you'd follow me or not. However, you know I'll still force you into going to High school."

Gray didn't believe him but just went with it… He knows it's more than _just_ that.

The exhibitionist crinkled his nose after clearing his throat, and then asked, "Hey, you haven't answered my second question, if it _is_ a question but whatever, what if a girl kidnaps us?"

"They won't, because the school you're attending to is the famous 'Fairy High' and everyone knows that Gildarts Clive teaches there. There's also Makarov-sensei, the principal, and is a known-teacher in his time—until now. Plus, Erza's coming with you guys; she'll be your perso body-guard"

After a long silence of agreement, Jellal asked

"One question, when are we going to High school?" Raising his hand like they were already in the class room and it was Q/A time.

"Next week, and we already bought the supplies—plus you won't be behind class because their lesson's just the same to what Mr. Macao teaches you."

"Tch, why're you doing this to us?" Gajeel muttered as the camera moved to the scene where they are taping the dark sky above.

**The next day…**

The sky is bright, the sun's smiling, trees are swaying with the help of light breezes, the people outside was cleaning the trashes outside all thanks to the storm. They have to be thankful that their houses were unaffected by the raging typhoon but was sad that their plants were not strong enough to survive it.

While all are happening, inside the new mansion in the York Aisa subdivision, Angel's Smile street, is a group of sleeping dimwits who only know a few things about chores.

Fortunately, not all of them are lazy. Here, in the morning, Gajeel, the most unlikely person to do this, is already cooking breakfast for the gang. On the menu are his special omelet and a unique juice. Freed, drinking his cup of hot coffee stared at Gajeel with a soothed expression, "Ahhh" he moaned, "I love the morning's feeling." With his palm supporting his chin, he relaxed his face and let all weight be carried by the poor but strong-enough palm.

Gajeel had wanted to ask the green-haired manager what they were going to wear, whether it was going to be uniforms or just normal every day clothes. Of course, they were in Japan, and they all know it was going to be uniforms, what Gajeel wished it wouldn't be. A man could wish right?

Freed raised a brow, snapped from the daze, "What's the problem big guy? Have you become gay and got interested in me?" Before Gajeel could even react with a punch, the older man already protected himself by continuing what he was saying earlier, "You're looking at me for too long already. I know you want to say something, why not say it now?" He smiled slyly at the idol.

Gajeel was silent for a minute or two but got the idea and asked him in no hesitation at all, "Be honest with me, is it going to be uniforms or civilian clothes?" At this question, Freed laughed, which brought Gajeel to have a questioning look in his face. However, the black-haired teen figured it out—"Ah man! It's going to be uniforms, right?" A defeated face and a palm in the forehead, he added a small comment, "This is already being torture for me."

"I'll take over the cooking now. Seems that you can't work in that state you're in. Haha," he added a laugh, then winked at him, "you'd get better any time soon… if you accept your fate now."

Gajeel nodded a small and wimpy one. Taking note that Gajeel never does that

The members, eating breakfast, also asked the same question, however seeing Gajeel, Natsu and Gray's energy depleted, almost copying what Gajeel said earlier.

They mostly talked about what was going to happen if they were ever kidnapped or something like that. They also asked Erza if she had been going to the school, she answered with a yes—which was followed by a lot of questions about the school structure, how it works and how hard the lessons are being taught.

"Now, now, it looks like all of you are very excited. Why not visit school today?" Bixlow offered, extending his arm like he usually does. The others disagreed, but with the help of Natsu's crimson-haired-devil of a sister, they all eventually agreed.

"Yeah, o-okay" -Romeo

"Sure! It'll be f-f-fun…. Right?" -Natsu

"I don't mind getting kidnapped at an early age" –Jellal

"We have Erza, why don't….. we go?" –Gray

"Me? I don't _really _care if I die right now, I don't want to—"He was about to answer a no but with a bunch of punches and complains from everyone, except for Erza and the three employees, the metal-head grudgingly agreed.

"Kay' it's set! Let's go!" Eyes filled with fire, Erza went out like a knight ready for fighting who is being reluctantly followed by the five.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the academy**

* * *

"Levy, you know what everyone's been talking about, right?" Lucy sat beside Levy by the fountain outside after giving her a small box of strawberry juice.

The petite girl thanked her best friend, positioned her glasses on top of her head and then closed the book she was reading before answering Lucy, "Yeah, the over-rated boy band's visiting right? And next week they're going to start coming here to get educated… Tsss, I wonder what got in their minds why in Heaven they want to study here. I always thought idols our age are taught privately." Lucy had to nod, too lazy to speak. A minute passed and a bunch of shrieks from half of the female population by the lawn was heard, a vein showed in Lucy's head like in the animes while Levy could only sigh, caused by disappointment.

Another minute and Wendy who's with Juvia at the time came by and asked them what was going on. Lucy answered what Levy responded earlier. Juvia further increased Lucy's frustration over the whole boy-band thing when she told them that Erza, their president, is with them. Lucy stated her thoughts, "I'm very sad right now. I didn't know Erza was fond of these guys, such over-rated butts." The other two shook their heads and left Wendy cowering over and telling them it isn't true.

"Lucy," Sitting straight up, the blonde saluted the Scarlet president

"E-E-ERZA! I—When—what—" Her companions knew why this was her reaction, after saying the things she did, Erza appearing right out of nowhere when one second she was in the halls and another she was here would make her want to take the thing she said back. What if Erza heard her? What will happen to her? Will she torture her or demote her to school janitress? Ah, even though all these can never be done by the danchou, here brain was all telling this to her, better expect the worse than the best right?

"Hi Erza" Levy plainly spoke as she went back to reading her book

"ERZA!" Wendy hugged her, missed her for she was absent in a few days because of the band.

"Juvia wants to know where Erza went" Erza smiled at her and answered her that it was because of the storm and other personal business.

"Ahhhh," letting go of the hug, Wendy told the red-head that she really, _really _missed the president. "Erza who are those men?" Wendy neglected the fact that she knew who they were; she just wanted to hear it from Erza. The three also wanted to hear from the president, so they didn't comment anything that will cause Erza to stop.

"Makarov-sensei told me to fetch the guys, Natsu and the others. He instructed me to be their protector for the meanwhile in case the girls attack them with proposals and such," They all thought for it for a while, then she continued explaining, "In case of any misunderstandings, I won't betray the ST fandom, Natsu's my illegitimate brother, that's why we're close. Jellal's my childhood friend and the others… well, grew on them while they hang out around my house." That explained a lot

Lucy just nodded slowly, silently taking everything she said back. Wendy who nodded giddily because she 'stayed with Erza', Juvia, having no intentions to nod, and lastly Levy, reading her book all the while nodding.

Juvia looked around her surroundings, instantly stopping at the raven-haired guy who was laughing together with a nervous-looking blue-haired guy—he looked like an angel who fell from heaven—meant to be with Juvia and Juvia only. That one milli-second made her swear that 'Juvia will not let anyone touch my angel-sama' after the pledge she made, a random girl with pink hair accidentally had contact using her hands with her angel—she instantly rushed up to where he was and stared at her crazy. But once she figured out that he might see Juvia as another one of his fans because of her character, she immediately stood still and acted like the little princess she is. Her actions went by unnoticed by Gray but Jellal, who's as observant as his soul mate, did.

He smiled for the first time in school and Juvia got a glimpse of it, remembering something which was oddly similar to someone's smile. But she just brushed it off, thinking about Gray instead.

"Look at Juvia," Erza said in a sing-song voice, called the boys and started introducing them to the girls.

"What's wrong Erza" Natsu asked, thinking that something was wrong as to why he called for them. "Nothing, I'm just going to introduce you to my friends." Natsu made an 'o' shaped mouth

"So? Going to start already?" Erza punched him lightly for no reason at all.

"Y-yeah, okay. Umm… Guys, this is the Fairy Sphere. I know you don't want to acknowledge their presence like I would do if Natsu wasn't in the band but… you'll get used to them and will finally get comfortable around them." Natsu gave them all a cheeky grin and the others gave thumbs up and or a small smile.

It's now the girl's time to be introduced as a group, "And guys, this is the members I told all of you about!" The girls gave a surprised look, never thought Erza would have the time to introduce them to the band when they thought that the idols wouldn't care at all.

"This is Lucy, the secretary," Lucy gave out a small 'hi', receiving a boisterous reply from the gang. Then, Erza moved on, "And this is Levy, our treasurer. She's in poker face mode right now so, don't be so loud. She'll just come back to her original attitude later." Levy, showing them she was listening, nodded at this. "Next up is our School's little cutie, Wendy, our P.I.O. Juvia—"

"—Juvia is the Sgt. At Arms. Nice to meet angel-sama—Juvia means, the person in front of me" And that person was Gray. Sweat dropping at this, he noted that he got himself another crazy fan. Why did he have to become so handsome?

"Ehh… I have to ask something from you guys…" Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Wendy looked at her, Erza never did this, well she did, but, can't a narrator exaggerate?

"Wha-what is it?" Lucy managed to stutter out

"CAN YOU ALL PLEASE HELP ME IN GUARDING THESE MORONS!?"

"Ehhhhhh?!"

* * *

I repeat, please tell me if this is allowed even though I already deleted the previous, original story. I will gladly take the advice of my dear readers... well, that is if I get some...

Kindly leave a review, hehe, I _have _been working for this for a few weeks now and it would only take two minutes of your time. Like in ratio form 1 month of my life is equals to two or one minute of yours.

I will put every gratitude in your kind reviews and all the follows, favorites and reads I would get if ever you took a liking in my story- or if not, saw something wrong with it and decided to tell me something that would save me from the disbandment of my account.

Everything is given gratitude :)

(PS. I may sound very formal right now, but... like everyone, I'm not, waahahahahahha 0^0)


End file.
